The Naruto Force
by youflesh840
Summary: Naruto is neglected for his three siblings since his early childhood for mysterious reasons, and chased regularly by mobs. Naruto learns seals and techniques, and joins team seven. When Naruto starts training his fangirls, he soon finds an army of them behind him, and Naruto's fangirl's will keep their Naruto-sama safe. Rated M just in case, No Slash, No Major Bashing, Completed.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto watched carefully from his window as his parents went through some basic taijutstu katas with his three siblings - Mito, Naruko, and Meenma. Naruto would've loved to have someone go through some katas with him, but his parents never showed him anything. Ever since his first birthday, his parents mostly neglected him and focused on his younger siblings

Eventually, he taught himself to read, and read through half of his fathers library over the course of a couple months, burying himself into books for hours on end, while his parents and siblings were blissfully asleep. Eventually he reached the section of the library detailing seals. There were a few books for beginners, no doubt meant for his siblings as soon as they learned to read. Naruto took to seals very well, and began

His siblings were learning to fight before they learned to read, mostly because their parents were concerned that someone would try to kidnap them. Naruto doubted that they would care if someone kidnapped him.

Naruto vastly preferred fuinjutsu and ninjutsu to taijutsu, but he couldn't use those to avoid civilians attacking him on the streets. This happened more often that he liked to think, but he usually outran them using chakra, ducked into an alleyway, and used Earth Style: Hiding Like a Mole Technique. Shinobi never attacked him, not because they didn't hate him, but because they feared the wrath of his father. Naruto knew that if they ever learned about how little his father cared about him, he would have to leave the Village Hidden in the Leaves in order to survive.

As it was, Naruto got by. He sold seals to Higurashi's Weapons under a henge, and used the money to buy food for himself.

* * *

Naruto walked into Higurashi's Weapons under the henge of a short, inconspicuous, old man, hoping to sell some seals.

"You're under a henge," said Mr. Higurashi as he walked in the door.

Naruto smiled in an amused manner. "Indeed I am."

"You should note," said Mr. Higurashi, "that Academy students are only allowed to purchase blunted shuriken and kunai, and sealing scrolls."

"Well, how much are the sealing scrolls?" Asked Naruto.

"Five hundred yen each,"

"And the explosive tags?"

"One hundred yen each," said Mr. Higurashi, "but academy stude-"

"I'm not an academy student in disguise," said Naruto, "and I'm actually here to sell seals."

Mr. Higurashi looked surprised, but quickly got over it.

"So… how much are you selling them for? Can you please drop the henge?"

"I'll take fifty percent of the cuts, and no."

* * *

He always had a catche of money and sealing supplies on him, in case he was kicked out of the house. As Naruto's sealing progressed, he eventually placed several summoning seals around the village, and placed a corresponding one on himself. The civilians had made him paranoid, if anything got in a meter radius of his heart that he didn't have a special counterseal on, he would instantly be teleported to a seal located in one of his underground hideouts. He also used this as an alternative to escaping using the earth style: hiding like a mole technique.

Naruto created many underground hideouts. His hideouts were a dozen cubic meters of space where he placed his valuables, a reverse summoning seal, and some medical supplies. He created them using earth style techniques, and the hideouts usually consisted of a tiled stone floor, wooden ceiling, and dirt walls, with many support beams holding the ceiling up. He placed light-emitting seals on the ceiling, heat-emitting seals on the floor, as well as chakra suppressing and byankugan blocking seals all over the outside of the hideout. He even designed the hideout to look like boulder from the outside, so if someone else dug deep enough into the ground, they would just find a large, stone, boulder-shaped object.

Naruto tried to keep this one of his trump cards, as he wanted to seem weak, so people would underestimate him. Weak people were not threats. Weak people were not evil demon containers. Weak people were didn't know how to reverse summon themselves as a means of escape or have hidden bases located all over the village.

His siblings weren't much better in the eyes of the public, and, from what he could see, were beaten severely whenever the villagers managed to corner them. Naruto wondered about what caused this endless hatred, but he eventually reasoned that it was because they disliked his mother, Kushina, but because she was too strong for them to hurt, they went after her children.

Naruto helped his siblings as much as he could without revealing his abilities to them, be that shoving his siblings behind a trash can and giving the mob false directions, making clones of them and then making them run a different way, or sending out a pulse of chakra to notify nearby ANBU.

Naruto's pre-academy days were full of mastering the art of sealing, improving his hidden bases, escaping mobs, and avoiding his parents.

But it was not to last...


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto tried to enter the compound, but, to his surprise, found that he couldn't. Even though his parents had never remembered to set the security seals to allow him in, they had blood seals making it so that anyone who was related to them by blood could enter the compound. Naruto sighed. They had upgraded the security so that he couldn't get in anymore. Well, get in by normal means, anyway. Naruto had a grid of seals on his forearm which were all the seals that he used to reverse summon himself to different places. He pressed his finger against one of the seals and channeled chakra into it. There was a puff of smoke, and Naruto appeared in his bedroom. He quickly began sealing all of his things into storage scrolls. The Uzumaki child looked around at his bedroom. There was nothing inside his room except the reverse summoning seal hidden under the floorboards. Naruto added some more seals to the reverse summoning seal, so the seal he had on his arm would start glowing if anyone entered his room, and another that would cause the reverse summoning seal to self-destruct on that occasion, as well as the one on his arm to slowly fade out and erase itself

Naruto wasn't finished in the house. He walked towards his parent's room, adjusting one of the kunai he had stored in his pocket...

He then passed his parents room and entered the clan library. He had learned most of the seals there, but he hadn't mastered all of them, as he was still working on the space-time seals there. His space manipulation seals were used by his reverse summoning seals, but he still needed to finish learning the time aspect before he could use things such as the flying thunder god technique. Not that he wanted to. The flying thunder god technique was his father's thing. Naruto wanted to create his own thing. He would probably learn the flying thunder god technique anyway, because it was so useful, but it wasn't a priority for him and he wasn't planning on using it in battle.

After making copies of all the sealing scrolls he hadn't learned yet, using the mirage ink copy seal that he invented for copying scrolls, he went back to his room and reverse summoned himself to one of his underground hideouts, before using earth style: hiding like a mole technique to transport himself to the surface.

Naruto emerged in an empty training ground on the edge of the village. As Naruto made his way back to the village, he wondered where he would live. Most people would object to having him around the village. Naruto considered moving to the red-light district. It had a lot of objectionable people in it, so they were more likely to tolerant of disreputable people such as himself.

The red-light district emerged during the reign of the third, who had been so buried in paperwork that he hadn't taken serious action against it until the kyuubi ate him. Minato, finally becoming Hokage after the Sarutobi's death, began a series of legal assaults on the red-light district, but never got very far, as it had grown in power and become almost impossible to dislodge since chaos following the kyuubi attack.

Naruto realized that now that he couldn't escape to the compound anymore, he would have to reveal some of his tricks. And because people had a tendency not to take the messed-up people from the red-light district too seriously, it was unlikely that he would have any confrontations with some higher authority figure over something like that.

You may be wondering how well Naruto did in the red-light district

* * *

A group of five thugs was harassing Naruto in the lounge of the inn that he was staying at.

"C'mon brat," said one of the thugs, "we don't want any trouble. Just give us your money and we'll be on our way."

"Hmm." Said Naruto, his face entering a thoughtful pose. "I don't suppose you fine gentlemen would tell me what would happen if I were to refuse?"

Naruto wasn't talking so much because he was bored. He was talking so much because he wanted to test the strength enhancement seals he had on one of his arms in a stressful combat situation. Unfortunately, the seals required an amount of external selection, channeling chakra into certain parts of the seal at the same time. Naruto had been doing it with his other hand while training, but now he realized that doing so would reveal that he knew some sealing. Thus, he had to channel chakra into the symbols on his own, which took a small amount of time and concentration.

Suddenly, Naruto succeeded, and he felt his arm grow much stronger, as well as a slight drain on his chakra pools.

The thugs were still speaking. "…barely alive. Of course, we can always…"

"You bore me," said Naruto, and, in quick succession, bunched all five thugs out the same window.

"You know," said the owner of the inn, "I've been getting older lately, and I'm certainly not fit to deal with the stress of running an inn. My point is, boy, how would you like to own an inn?"

* * *

The answer is: very well.

Naruto took over the entire red-light district in a manner of months.

The red-light district then underwent a slow turnaround. Thugs turned to business and counting, the homeless started businesses, and everyone else helped build new housing complexes for the formerly homeless.

All in all, by the time Naruto was old enough to enter the academy, the formerly red-light district had turned into a prospering business district, and the remaining drug dealers and thugs packed their things and moved to a poor housing district, which slowly began to change into the new red-light district.

Naruto had become greatly respected, and was, without doubt, the guy in charge. As such, people sent him things daily. Gifts, requests, death threats, Naruto had received much of each. He accepted the gifts, did what he could for the requests, if he deemed they were reasonable, and ignored the death threats. Naruto, under a henge, spread a rumor that he knew some shinobi arts, and his mailbox quickly filled with scrolls from ex-shinobi who wanted to please him. He learned the shadow clone technique, and had them work on the techniques, as well as some weapon throwing and other supplementary techniques, while he worked on his physical training and taijutsu skills.

The only downside to this was that Naruto never got that chance to learn any of the basics. Sure, he might've been able to do a water style: water dragon technique, with only half the required handseals out of thin air, but that was also the least powerful water technique that he had in his arsenal. After all, who would give something as weak as a fire-starting technique as a gift to someone who's ninja skills were unknown. It was something that he would have to work out in the academy.

Naruto already had everything ready for the academy. He had an underling of his adopt him, so that he could sign Naruto up for the academy. The academy was a big blank for Naruto, but he couldn't become a ninja without joining it.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the formatting issues here, I'll avoid making the same mistake in the future. Thank you to the reviewers who brought this to my attention.**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto walked towards the academy. It was the first time he had been out of the red light district recently. He had mostly forgotten how much people hated him, but, upon reflection, as he dodged the foodstuffs people were throwing at him, he wondered if he should have thought of an alternate method of transportation, as walking seemed rather hazardous. Of course, like all things, this could be used to his advantage, and he had been short on citrus fruits lately…

"Oh no!" yelled Naruto, his face twisting into a pained expression. "Please don't throw anymore fresh lemons at me! Other stuff is fine, but lemons border on deadly!"

As lemons rained down upon Naruto, Naruto, using his well-trained reflexes, was able to catch all of the lemons flying toward him, and, quickly spinning them in his hands, he tossed all but the best to the ground. He then ran off, placing the lemons into the stasis-sealed pockets of his white trench coat.

As he dashed through the streets, people turned to face him with all kinds of expressions. Most people were giving him angry glares, some were giving suspicious looks. No one was giving him any kind of positive expression at all. Except the girls. They were acting… oddly. It didn't matter. Naruto would find out more in the academy.

* * *

Naruto reached and entered the academy building, and headed straight to the class that he was supposed to go to first: Chakra Theory. Naruto entered the classroom, and chose a seat, like the others were doing. The teacher introduced himself as a person called Mizuki. Mizuki did a quick review of classroom etiquette, and then he then began talking about the curriculum.

"Chakra theory will be composed of three units. Basic chakra theory lectures, unlocking and measuring your chakra, and the leaf rotation exercise."

Naruto almost fell out of his chair. No one in the class had unlocked their chakra yet? What a joke. He wouldn't learn any basic techniques in the academy.

He wouldn't even learn any interesting chakra control exercises like the ones he had, which were from an ancient but extinct clan that originated from somewhere in the grass country. He got them from someone who found the scrolls of the clan, but hadn't bothered to learn them. The clan had had a small arsenal of techniques which dealt with hair, but also worked as chakra control exercises. Useful stuff, but there were only so many cool things someone could do with their hair, and really, every time he used them, he had to use a technique to regrow his hair, which always resulted in his hair growing too long, forcing him to give himself a haircut. He had gotten quite good at giving himself haircuts, even though he usually had his shadow clones do them, but he still considered it a waste of time.

Mizuki passed out textbooks to everyone, smirking as he passed Naruto one that was missing pages, half of the cover, and looking torn in general. Naruto, using some of the pickpocketing skills he had developed in his first few weeks in the red-light district, swapped books with the guy sitting next to him, a sleepy brown-haired boy with a ponytail. The boy opened an eye, looked at the book, muttered something that sounded a bit like "crumple some", and closed his eye again.

Naruto pulled out his textbook, flipping through a series of handsigns under his desk, before pressing a finer against his closed left eye, activating his speed-reading technique. He then rapidly flipped through the book, taking slightly over five seconds to read the book, which was slightly longer than was usual for him, because this time he was also memorizing the pages. He then swapped books with the guy sitting next to him again. Mizuki turned around, having heard the noise of pages flipping at a fast pace, to find a miserable looking Naruto staring dejectedly at his book. Naruto yawned, and Mizuki jumped at the chance to send him out of the room for disrupting the class.

* * *

At lunch, they ran out of food right before Naruto was about to get served. Naruto looked unhappy, and walked under a tree, where he whipped out a steaming bowl of ramen from a stasis seal on the back of his trench coat. Naruto liked ramen more than he would like to admit.

Suddenly, a few girls stepped forwards nervously and began talking to him. Naruto was a bit uncomfortable with all the attention, but he knew how to manage attention from his experiences in the red-light district. The girls seemed like okay people, but once he finished his ramen, and leaned against the tree, entering a light form of meditation. Naruto never managed to enter the deeper forms of meditation somehow. It was as if there was a set of prison bars stopping him from meditating further.

Anyway, once he began meditating, the girls all fell silent and stayed with him, looking at him in a rather creepy manner.

"Uh," said Naruto, "do you guys want something?"

"Naruto-sama, will you marry me?" asked one of the girls.

Naruto, who had been conveniently drinking a glass of water at the time, did a spit-take.

"Marry her? Naruto-sama knows that I am his true love. He would never date someone like you, said a girl with blond hair."

One of the girls leaned forwards to kiss him, and another reached for his waist, and bad things were about to happen, when suddenly, Naruto's emergency reverse summoning seal kicked in, and the blonde found himself appearing in an underground hideout, leaving a group of befuddled girls to wonder what just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Jiraiya walked in the gates. It was good to be back in the village hidden in the leaves. As a wandering hermit, he didn't have a home, but if he did have one, it would certainly be here. He wondered how Minato, Kushina, and the children were doing. Mito, Naruko, Menma. Wasn't there another one? Oh yeah! He almost forgot about Naruto. They boy they named after the character in his book. He was looking forwards to meeting him and see if he turned out anything like the guy he had described.

* * *

Naruto was walking home from school. He still hadn't found a way to avoid walking to and from school, despite how hazardous it was. As he was walking, he realized that some fangirls, who had gotten scarily good at stalking him over the course of the year, were on his trail. He took off, enhancing his speed with chakra, and easily left them behind.

* * *

"So," said Jiraiya, "How're the kids?"

Minato smiled. "They're doing great! I'm considering teaching the triplets some ninja techniques before entering the academy. I was planning not to, because it would give them an unfair advantage over the civilian borns, but then again most clans teach their children a technique or two before they enter the academy, and I definitely don't want to have the clan children leave mine in the dust."

"It's good to hear that the triplets turned out so well. What about Naruto?"

"…Naruto?"

* * *

A mob had gathered around Naruto. They had been pursuing his siblings, but with his chakra enhanced speed, Naruto had almost run into them, and they had quickly switched victims. Worse, as he ducked into an alley to use earth style: hiding like a mole technique, he discovered that the alley was paved, and thus impossible to use in that manner. Suddenly, the seal that could reverse summon him to his bedroom glowed blue, before it faded out and disappeared …along with the rest of the reverse summoning seals on his arm. As well as all the other seals on his body. Naruto stared at his arm in disbelief. The seal was only supposed to erase itself! He must've made an error. Oh, and someone had entered his room, apparently. It would be interesting to see how that turned out.

A beer bottle flew past him. He had more pressing things to worry about, as it seemed.

* * *

Without his tails, the nine tailed demon fox was sitting in the cage in his human form, bored out of his mind, while drinking a cup of milk. Suddenly, the seal on the cage glowed blue, and then faded out.

The fox did a spit-take as the cage crumbled into dust.

* * *

The mob had cornered him, and none of Naruto's usual escape methods would work. He could use ninja techniques… against civilians. He would be executed on the spot by the ANBU. What else did he have in his arsenal. Maybe he could lengthen his hair to create a rope to climb onto the roofs with? No, there wasn't enough time…

"Die, demon!" yelled a civilian, and threw a knife at him. Naruto ducked. The civilians came closer, and Naruto realized that there was very little chance that he was getting out of this unharmed.

Suddenly, a vaguely familiar voice yelled "They're trying to hurt Naruto-sama!"

A mob of fangirls gathered in front of Naruto, and stared down the civilian mob, radiating righteous feminine anger. The civilian mob never stood a chance.

The ANBU arrived to see a stunned Naruto walking away from a comatose mob of civilians, followed by a slightly smaller mob of worn looking fangirls.

* * *

Menma had just learned that he had a brother from his frantic looking parents. He didn't quite know how to feel. Did his brother suffer as well? Would his brother teach him some cool brotherly things, and would they share comfort in the hurt they had been dealt.

As he turned the corner, he finally saw his brother. But instead of the ragged, unhappy person he was expecting to see, he saw a boy who was the very picture of success. Well clothed, standing beside the defeated bodies of his enemies, and surrounded by women.

Menma felt jealousy well up in his heart.

* * *

Naruto dragged himself into one of the hotels he owned at the former red-light district and had the room-service guys carry him to his room. He needed time to think about what just happened. His fangirls had been… useful? What an odd situation. He had never really considered that. His fangirls had always seemed …odd. But then again, a lot of good ninja were known for having their quirks.

Naruto closed his eyes, hoping to find peace in the realm of dreams.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a sewer, facing a giant fox which was smashing a bunch of bricks everywhere. The fox reminded Naruto of the nine-tails, but this fox had no tails at all.

Never one for just sitting around, Naruto used a chakra enhanced jump to land on the nose of the demon. The demon's eyes widened, and the fox drew in a great breath. The fox finished inhaling, when his nose twitched, and he sneezed. Naruto went flying, and crashed into an iron wall so hard that he created a sizable indentation. Naruto, having already gathered that this was most likely a dream, quickly gathered that this was not a pleasant one.

The fox grinned down at him. "So, my ex-jailer comes to visit me?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows. "Ex-jailer?"

The demon laughed. "You didn't know?" he laughed again. "Did the other humans not tell you that you are the jinchuuriki of the nine-tailed fox demon?"

Naruto inhaled sharply. "No, actually they didn't." That explained a lot. Naruto felt so annoyed that he briefly considered murdering his parents.

The fox laughed. "Either way, I am free now!"

"Oh?" asked Naruto, "how did that happen?"

The fox shrugged. "The seal turned blue and disappeared. If I had known it would do that, I would've spent more time grooming myself."

Naruto was confused. Seals don't just turn blue and disappear. Although mayb- that seal he messed up! It removed every seal on his body. Apparently the one keeping the demon fox in as well.

The fox grinned. "Oh well. Time to kill you and take over your body."

"What?" yelled Naruto, his calm façade falling off. "First off, you can't kill someone in a substantial way by a dream."

The fox laughed. "This is no dream."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "I somehow woke up in a place willed with rocks beside a demon fox, and its not a dream? Hah!"

"Well," said the fox, "If you want to be difficult, this place is a representation of your mind or something like that."

"So you're going to kill me inside of my own mind? Shouldn't I have the advantage here?"

The nine-tails sighed. "Advantage? You don't even know how to control your mindscape!"

"Control my mindscape?" asked Naruto, with a contemplative look on his face.

"[censored]," said the demon, as a giant steel hand reached out of the ground and pinned him to the ground.

"I am so not ready to deal with this," said Naruto. "Maybe some sleep will do me good," he added as he let himself fade out of his mindscape.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto was walking to school, surrounded by a phalanx of fangirls who were chatting with him amicably, as well as for his own protection- the story of what happened the previous night had spread around, and people now looked at him with either an expression of amusement or horror.

Naruto had gathered his thoughts on this, for the most part. He had also discovered that he was now able to meditate more fully, and that such meditation often allowed him to sense the demon inside of him, and even enter his mindscape to a certain extent, so much that he could see and effect things, but not so much that he could move around or talk to the demon fox.

Suddenly, An ANBU appeared in front of the group.

One of the fangirls screamed. Another took a protective stance in front of Naruto, and a third yelled that Naruto was not to be blamed for what happened the other night, and several fangirls pounced on Naruto to protect him. Naruto and the ANBU both looked relatively annoyed.

"The Hokage wants to speak to you," said the ANBU, and then proceeded to grab Naruto's shoulder and body-flickered off before either Naruto or his fangirls could say anything. It was lucky, Naruto reflected, that he hadn't added the emergency reverse-summoning seals yet, although his regular ones were attached and quite thoroughly tested.

* * *

Minato, Kushina, and Jiraiya were waiting for Naruto to show up. Suddenly, with a puff of smoke, Naruto arrived with an ANBU. Unfortunately, there were four fangirls clinging onto Naruto.

Naruto looked around. Minato looked shocked, Kushina looked annoyed, and some white-haired dude was having a nosebleed, and furiously scribbling in a notebook.

"Uh," said Minato, "ANBU-san, please escort the fangirls back."

The ANBU looked at him with as unhappy a manner as was possible with a mask on, but complied.

"So…" started Minato awkwardly.

Naruto, never one for stating things awkwardly, spoke up. "So when were you guys planning on telling me that I am a jinchuuriki?"

Kushina, who had been drinking a mug of water, did a spit-take. "It was a secret from the younger generation. We couldn't make an exception because you might've…" she was silenced by Naruto's glare.

"Well," said Naruto, "It might've been one of those things I would've preferred to learn before removing the demon containment seal."

"WHAT?" yelled the white haired dude, who Naruto later learned to be Jiraiya. "How could you be so irresponsible?"

"Irresponsible?" asked Naruto, "What would you do after discovering a mysterious seal on your body? You should've assumed I would find out somehow and helped me. Maybe tell me how to defeat a fox demon? What if I had been someone else? Would most academy students be able to defeat an enormous demon trying to take over their body? No! The fox ended up wrecking half of my mindscape before I figured out how to 'subdue' it."

Everyone looked at him for a couple seconds. "It may be a bit too late by now," said Minato in a strained voice, "but the ANBU guards would do well to leave, and not tell anyone anything."

"So," said Jiraiya, "How did you manage to subdue the fox. More importantly, how did you get all those hot chicks I heard you had?"

Kushina punched Jiraiya into a wall. "[censored] you, Jiraiya."

Minato placed a placating hand on Kushina's head. "How did you manage to subdue the fox?"

"I transformed into a baby fox and used the puppy eye technique," said Naruto.

"…"

"…"

"Never mind," said Jiraiya. "We have some other questions."

Kushina rolled her eyes. "Stop making it sound like an interrogation! We're just asking our son about his life."

"How did you make money?" asked Jiraiya.

Minato quickly injected: "Does it have anything to do with what happened to the red-light district?"

"Yes, on both counts," said Naruto. "I sold illegal copies of the Icha Icha series to residents of the red-light district." Naruto wasn't lying. He had sold some, but through proxy, and it wasn't his main source of income.

"So you're the one who's been causing the drop in Icha Icha sales in Konoha?" yelled Jiraiya, looking ready to murder Naruto. "Oh, and how did you like the series?"

"Surely our son hasn't been reading-" started Kushina.

"The plot is garbage but the scenes are good," said Naruto. "I can see why people would read them, but I don't like it much."

Jiraiya looked like he was torn over how to react to Naruto's comments, when Kushina punched him into the wall again.

"Wait, how did you remove the seal?" asked Minato. "It was supposed to be almost impossible to remove."

"It was?" asked Naruto. "I honestly couldn't tell. And for the record, it was an accident."

Minato looked like he wanted to murder Naruto. Kushina placed a placating hand on his head.

"Wait, what's the deal with my siblings? Everyone treats them about as well as they treated me. Surely they can't be the Kyuubi jinchuuriki as well."

"They are actually," said Jiraiya. "Each of them had three tails of power sealed inside of them, while you had the soul within you."

"Well, that explains a lot," said Naruto.

"That's also why we focused more on the other three," said Kushina. "We thought that, since the Kyuubi's soul didn't have any power, it would be less of an issue, and that the others would need extra help."

"That's an excuse," said Naruto, "and it's not a good one."

"I'm-" started Minato.

"I'll be going now," said Naruto, and reverse summoned himself. Upon reflection, he probably needed more time to think.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors Note:**

 **This is kinda a filler chapter to get some things out of the way, so nothing much will happen here. I wasn't initially planning on having Naruto spend so much time at the academy, but sometimes stories go in unplanned directions when you're writing them.**

* * *

Naruto managed to get to the academy on time, much to the relief of the fangirls. The boy who usually sat next to him, Shikamaru, if Naruto remembered correctly, turned to him and asked: "I suppose this means that you weren't actually kidnapped by a team of ANBU from the Hidden Stone Village."

Naruto was drinking from the mug of water that he had stolen from Minato's office when he heard Shikamaru's words and did a spit-take.

"I hope you didn't actually believe that," said Naruto.

"Well," said Shikamaru, "I didn't believe that there was a mob of villagers so jealous of your good looks that they formed a mob and tried to kill you, only to be stopped by several groups of fangirls who had just happened to be passing by, until the entire village was talking about it."

Naruto laughed. "Jealous of my good looks? Maybe I should reveal my dark past to my fangirls."

"You finally learned about your dark past?" asked Shikamaru curiously.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto, "Man, I found out in such a dramatic manner. People who have had a revelation less dramatic than mine will be so jealous."

* * *

Flashback

"So," said Shikamaru. "Why does everyone hate you? And why have I never seen your parents?"

"I don't know," said Naruto.

"Dark and mysterious past, eh?" asked Shikamaru. "So you aren't actually a serial killer?"

"Serial killer?" asked Naruto. "Oh, you mean the incident with the red-light district?"

Shikamaru, who had just been drinking warm orange juice, did a spit-take.

Naruto laughed. "I'm kidding!"

End flashback

* * *

"So, how bad was your 'dark past?'" asked Shikamaru.

"On a scale from 'learned how to tie shoes' from 'you're adopted,' it's a 'your mother is Orochimaru' type revelation."

"I don't suppose you'll tell me what it is," said Shikamaru, faintly annoyed.

"Well, probably eventually," said Naruto. "I'll tell my fangirls first though."

"Your fangirls!?" yelled Shikamaru in disbelief.

Most of Naruto's fangirls in the class heard him and looked at him smugly, assuming that Naruto was telling Shikamaru about how they defeated that mob of civilians.

"Yeah," said Naruto, "They're tying themselves to me pretty hard, whether they realize it or now, and they should probably know before it becomes too hard to unchain themselves."

"Fangirls usually switch affections quite quickly," said Shikamaru.

"Maybe," said Naruto, "But being protecting me has become a part of being my fangirl ever since they kicked that mob around. The least loyal ones have already let go of me since last night, because they will otherwise be seen negatively by most civilians. Its the remaining ones I'm worried about. They need to know what they're dealing with."

"You do realize that this will mean that they will tell everyone," said Shikamaru.

Naruto shrugged. "From what I know, its not like it's an S-rank secret or anything."

* * *

All of Naruto's fangirls stared at him in silence.

"Naruto-sama, I love you anyway!" yelled Ami, a particularly devoted fangirl, as she pounced on Naruto, and successfully managed to kiss Naruto.

All the other fangirls looked horrified, then angered, as they realized that Naruto's first kiss had been taken. Shortly before a murder was about to take place, Naruto yelled for them to stop. He then proceeded to tell the story about how a certain girl who he had been in love with when he was seven, and who he had kissed before any of them. The girl had left Konoha several years ago, though. Almost the entire thing was a lie, but fangirls loved that kind of romance story, and added it to their lost of legends about Naruto, along with the whole Kyuubi thing.

* * *

The fangirls were arguing about who was going to take Naruto's third kiss. Naruto, getting more and more annoyed as the argument went on decided to take things into his own hands.

"I can make solid copies of myself. You can all take my third kiss at the same time. The girls stared at him, until Naruto created loads of shadow clones, one for each girl."

The girls actually started drooling, and Naruto quickly reverse-summoned himself.

* * *

"You know," said Naruto, "You guys would probably be better at protecting me if you trained more."

"It would also give us better stamina," said Ino with a wink.

Naruto blushed. "Training has many benefits."

"…Including better stamina," said Ino.

* * *

A baby fox with huge, watering eyes said, in a very, very sad tone "pwease…"

When humans think something is cute, they want to squeeze the cute thing. The Kyuubi wanted to bijudama the baby fox. Good thing it was Naruto's mindscape, and Naruto could always make more of those adorable little puddles.

Naruto smiled from behind a boulder as he saw the Kyuubi melt at the foot of the cute baby fox.

Suddenly, a huge ball of energy began to form.

Naruto looked at it going towards the baby fox, and knew instantly that he would be in the blast radius as well. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Naruto sighed. "[censored]."

* * *

"Seriously," said Naruto, "You want another baby fox? I thought people were misjudging you due to your attack on Konoha, but now you want a baby fox? I saw what you did to that last one."

"I'll, uh teach you the, uh, amazing biju arts, if you do."

* * *

 **Omake**

"Alright," said the Kyuubi. "There are five great biju arts. Painting, sculpting, drawing, watercolors, and mosaic design." The Kyuubi paused to charge up another bijudama at the baby fox sitting in front of him.

Naruto looked so annoyed he was wondering whether it was possible for him to turn the Kyuubi into a baby fox. Well, he has been meaning to brush up on his sculpting skills, so it wasn't all bad.


	7. Chapter 7

Time Skip – End of the Academy

* * *

"Okay," said Iruka, "Here's how this is going to work. For the written portion of the exam, you'll have to take a test. I'll be watching you, to make sure you don't try to cheat, while Mizuki prepares stuff outside for the taijutsu section of the exam. Mizuki will spar with you for the taijutsu section of the exam. After that, we will both watch you take the ninjutsu portion, in another room, and then you can demonstrate a different technique in front of your peers for bonus points."

The only exam Naruto was worried about was the taijutsu exam. Mizuki had always hated him for being a jinchuuriki. He might have to reveal his strength technique, although he would keep his weight seals a secret for now.

* * *

Over all, the academy had been quite boring. Sure, there had been some interesting stuff. Naruto's siblings were all praised as geniuses and promoted to Naruto's year on basis of that. They wanted to do the same to Naruto, but Naruto wasn't having it, preferring to keep his 'weak' persona on a bit longer. He wouldn't need it after he graduated though.

He had mastered all but the most complicated ninja techniques that he had been given, to the extent that he could preform most of them without any handseals, and the rest with much less seals than they had involved in the beginning. He managed to get his summoning: five-layer Rashomon down without handseals, and could summon them fast enough to block a shuriken that was flying towards him at rapid speeds. He figured that if a mob ever got too bad, he could just summon a Rashomon between himself and them, and they would tire themselves out walking around it.

Naruto also managed to figure out the Hirashin technique. He told his father about it because he knew that things would get awkward if his father learned that he knew it by seeing him use it in a fight against someone.

* * *

"Hey Minato!"

Minato lowered his battle stance, after seeing Naruto seemingly appear on his desk.

"Just saying, I learned the Hirashin technique."

Minato, who had been drinking a glass of water to calm his nerves, did a spit take, as Naruto waved and disappeared in a flash.

* * *

"Naruto versus Mizuki… go!"

Naruto walked over to Mizuki and [censored]-slapped him through a tree.

Sasuke considered paying Naruto to kill Itachi, but then decided against it. He would keep this matter within the Uchiha clan.

All Naruto's fangirls except Ino and Sakura cheered him on. After the Uchiha massacre, when Sasuke had gained a lot of fangirls, Naruto had Ino and Sakura spy on him to see if Sasuke was training his fangirls like Naruto was.

* * *

"Alright," said Naruto to Ino and Sakura, who had met under a tree at midnight. All three of them were dressed in dark cloaks for the sake of novelty. "What have you learned about the activities of Sasuke's fangirls?"

"Well," said Sakura nervously, "one of the girls managed to get a sample of Sasuke's blood. The others were very jealous."

* * *

The whole thing turned to be a huge waste of time and energy, a byproduct being that Sakura and Ino had to continue to pretend to be Sasuke fangirls to avoid suspicion.

Thus, as Naruto's other fangirls cheered him on, Sakura and Ino yelled about how Sasuke would do even better. Sasuke was sweating. Better than Naruto? Sasuke considered faking his death.

* * *

The rest of the exam went quite smoothly. Menma failed though. He was the dead-last of the year, after all. Probably failed to do the clone technique. From what they had told him, Naruto had learned that his siblings had large chakra reserves.

His were larger though. The Kyuubi had told him that it had been trying to pull nature chakra into Naruto's body, so he could use it to regenerate his tails. Unfortunately for him, the seal stopped him from doing that. The result was that Naruto's chakra coils began to produce much more chakra than usual, to counteract the nature chakra. Thus, even when the fox stopped sucking in nature chakra, Naruto's chakra capacity had already been greatly increased. When the seal was removed, the Kyuubi started sucking Nature chakra in again, and successfully regenerated seven tails over the course of the last few years. Which, of course, increased his chakra capacity even further.

Luckily, Menma had befriended Iruka, and thus Iruka had gotten over his hatred of jinchuuriki and had been willing to teach him some chakra control exercises. They were quite easy, but once Naruto got them down, he began improving them in different ways.

* * *

Naruto was trying the leaf spinning exercise with his hair. A strand of his chakra reninforced hair had been transformed into a solid blue disc due to the rapid rotation. He then accidentally lost his concentration, and the blue disc tilted and cut about half of his arm off. Naruto stared at this blankly, before reattaching his arm. Naruto had developed his own method of healing, similar to what the Kyuubi's chakra did in his siblings, where he sent chakra to the broken body part to greatly enhance its natural healing. Back to the present, Naruto knew there was much potential in those spinning discs. He had to learn how to throw them. He did a small evil laugh.

* * *

Naruto had become friends with the Kyuubi when he was learning the 'great biju arts'. They still fought though. For fun. Naruto had a chance to test out his techniques, and the ones the Kyuubi taught him – a solid henge, how to form and fire a bijudama, as well as some advanced fire and wind manipulation.

Naruto usually jumped around the Kyuubi, firing techniques and bijudamas, while the kyuubi tried to distance himself and hit Naruto with his tails or a bijudama. They usually fought over titles. Because the Kyuubi was a powerful and respected demon, he could give people who defeated him in battle titles.

* * *

"I challenge you!" yelled Naruto.

"Puny mortal!" roared the Kyuubi melodramatically. "What mighty title would you risk your soul over?"

"Alright," said Naruto. "I want to be called the "lord of the sharks"."

"What?" asked the Kyuubi. "Why on earth would you possibly want to command a creature as lowly as a shark?"

"Because they're generally deemed pretty cool!"

The Kyuubi did a roaring laugh thing "Foolish human! I accept your challenge!"

After a long and mindscape-wrecking battle, Naruto was now technically "lord of the sharks".

* * *

Naruto walked out of the testing room with his forehead protector on, and was greeted by a chorus of cheers from all his fangirls, including Sakura and Ino this time, as well as his sisters. Menma scowled.


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto was walking in the woods, when suddenly he saw Menma run over, with the forbidden scroll in his hands.

Naruto walked over. "Yo!"

Menma jumped, and then scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"Just passing through, and wondering what you're doing with the forbidden scroll of seals," said Naruto.

"Forbidden scroll of seals? Mizuki-sensei told me to find this scroll and learn a technique on it to pass the exam," said Menma, looking perplexed.

Naruto looked amused. "Actually, it's a scroll of techniques so dangerous that the first hokage wrote them down in the scroll for future hokages to guard."

Menma looked horrified. "They'll kill me when they find out!"

"Relax," said Naruto. "People will hesitate because of your parentage, and during the hesitation period, you can tell them that Mizuki tricked you."

"Oh." Said Menma. "So what now? I suppose I don't get to learn a cool technique."

Naruto laughed. "Don't be stupid. It's not everyday you have a good excuse to learn a technique from the forbidden scroll."

"Excuse?" asked Menma. Suddenly, realization dawned on him. "I like the way you think, brother."

Naruto laughed. "Lemme look through it, to see if there's a technique particularly suited to you."

"Why can't I look through it?" asked Menma.

"Because I know a speed-reading technique," said Naruto.

"Well, okay," said Menma hesitantly, "But you gotta help me with the technique I choose to learn afterwards."

"Okay," said Naruto.

He then, for the sake of melodramatics, slowly went through the series of handseals, pressed his fingers to his eye, and then opened the eye, channeling chakra into it to make it glow blue, and shouted "Secret ninja art: speed reading technique!"

He then quickly opened the scrolled through the techniques, memorizing every one of them.

Huh. The shadow clone technique was a forbidden technique? It was surprisingly well-known. He had received it in the mail three or four times. It would probably be easy for Menma to learn, due to his high chakra capacity.

* * *

"Menma!" yelled Iruka. "Why did you steal the forbidden scroll?"

"Forbidden scroll?" asked Naruto, the better actor of the pair, "Mizuki-sensei just told Menma to take the scroll and learn a technique from it. I saw him and wanted to learn a technique too!"

Iruka paled rapidly. Mizuki? No, it couldn't be…

Suddenly Mizuki walked into the clearing. "Hello Menma. I see that you- Naruto?" he added, seeing Naruto holding the forbidden scroll.

"I wanted to learn a technique from the scroll too!"

Mizuki gave a fake smile. "I see, well, if you'll just hand the scroll to me…"

Iruka quickly interjected "Naruto don't!"

Menma tried to fade to the sidelines, and despite being slightly jealous, his brother seemed to be a cool guy. Maybe he had misjudged him. Also, he was clearly better at acting than he was.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto, let me tell you something that the whole village has been hiding from you. Have you ever wondered why everyone hated you?" asked Mizuki.

"Well," said Naruto, "I always assumed that it was because I am the Kyuubi jinchuuriki."

Mizuki and Iruka were both drinking some water, when they heard Naruto and did a spit-take.

"How did you know?" asked Iruka. "Who told you? It's an S-rank secret."

Naruto, who had just been drinking some water that he had created by channeling some water chakra to his mouth, did a spit-take. "It is?"

"You didn't tell anyone, did you?" asked Mizuki, with barely masked glee.

"Well," said Naruto, "I told Shikamaru, Sasuke, Kiba, and all of my fangirls."

Iruka facepalmed.

"For the record," said Naruto, "I didn't know it was an S-rank secret."

"Wait," said Menma, "What's all this about being the kyuubi jinchuuriki?"

"You have three tails of the Kyuubi's chakra sealed inside of you," said Naruto.

Menma fainted.

"Alright," said Naruto, "Seeing as this is all one big misunderstanding, I propose we go back to the Hokages office, and let him judge this situation."

Iruka was quick to agree, but Mizuki said, "Naruto, you don't understand, do you? I've come here not to congratulate Menma for learning a technique, but to kill him and leave Konoha with the scroll of sealing!"

"I'll stop you!" yelled Naruto.

"Hah!" said Mizuki. "How are you going to to that? An academy student versus a chunin?"

"You forget," said Naruto, "that I learned something from the forbidden scroll of sealing."

"Bring it!" yelled Mizuki.

"Edo-tensei!" yelled Naruto as he slammed his hand onto the ground. After he had read the forbidden scroll of sealing, Naruto had realized that the whole aspect of sacrificing someone could be circumvented by pumping enough chakra into the technique. And enough chakra was exactly what Naruto had.

Naruto had never seen anyone pale as fast as Mizuki did when three wooden coffins rose out of the ground.

Minato arrived in a flash, to see three dead hokages advancing on a pale looking Mizuki.

* * *

 **Omake**

The three dead hokages had finished beating up Mizuki, when suddenly, the Shinigami appeared.

"Who dares to steal souls from me, the mighty death god?"

"I did," said Naruto, "But it was an accident."

"I don't care!" yelled the Shinigami. "For this offence, I will eat your soul!"

"Eat my soul? You wouldn't dare!" declared Naruto "For I am the king of the sky, the ruler of the light, and the lord of the sharks."

"The lord of the sharks?" asked Shinigami. "Oh, you must've gotten that ugly furball to give you a few titles. I suppose you're right. I can't take the soul of someone as awesome as the lord of the sharks."


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, enough of that," said Iruka, wrapping up a boring speech, "I'll announce the teams now."

"Team one will be Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki."

Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki exchanged happy glances. Naruto was happy as well. A team of his fangirls. They would do well, he was sure. Probably a support team. Ami was a fire specialist, Kasumi was good with traps, and Fuki would be a good medic, if Naruto knew any medicinal techniques to teach her. For now, she could use some wind techniques to support Ami.

"Team two is still in circulation. Team three is Akane, Kaede, and Inosodai Yamanaka."

Akane and Kaede exchanged high-fives, but Naruto was worried. Inosodai was a 'rival' of his who was quite jealous over his aptitude with his fangirls, and Naruto worried that Inosodai would clash with Akane and Kaede.

"Teams four through six are still in circulation. Team Seven is Sasuke, Sakura…"

Sakura looked ready to murder Sasuke, and Sasuke looked horrified.

"…and Naruto."

Well, that's pretty good, thought Naruto. I'll have Kakashi train Sakura in medical techniques, so she'll be more useful for the team. Meanwhile, Sasuke will keep anyone from sending us on suicide missions to get me killed, lest they emotionally traumatize him.

"Team eight is Hinata, Kiba, and Shino."

Kiba, Hinata, and Shino looked at each other indifferently.

"Team nine is Menma, Naruko, and Mito."

Naruko and Mito grinned at each other, and exchanged glances with Menma.

"Team ten is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji."

Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji exchanged glances.

* * *

Naruto was seemingly meditating, Sasuke was striking a surprisingly handsome pose, and Sakura looked bored out of her mind.

Suddenly, their teacher arrived.

"You're late!" yelled Sakura.

Sasuke sat up in his chair.

Naruto opened his eyes.

"My first impression of you all is that you're boring. Meet me on the roof in five minutes."

Sasuke and Sakura stood up.

"Wait guys," said Naruto. "I have an idea."

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on the roof, two hours later, waiting for his team to show up. He had been three hours late, so it was quite possible that his team would be three hours late. Kakashi decided to get himself a cup of tea.

He walked into a tea shop, only to find a trio of genin sitting behind one of the tables, chatting among themselves. How cute.

He approached stealthily, hoping to catch onto their conversation.

"C'mon Sasuke," said Sakura. "Just tell us how big it is."

"Yeah," said Naruto. "There's no shame in having a small one."

Kakashi did a spit-take.

"Well, it takes up about a cubic meter."

Kakashi sighed. He would have to teach Sasuke to lie better.

"Really?" asked Naruto. "Well, you are an academy student, so I guess you don't have enough chakra to make a bigger fireball."

Suddely, Naruto noticed Kakashi, trying to seem inconspicuous.

"So yeah," added Naruto. "I'm considering growing my eyebrows out and getting a green jumpsuit."

"Don't you dare!" yelled Kakashi, before realizing that he had given his position away.

Naruto turned around and smiled. "About time you came out of hiding. When is our genin test?"

Kakashi hyperventilated for a couple seconds before saying "On training ground seven, tomorrow, at noon."

* * *

Naruto was standing beside a coffin, and a guy with spiky gray hair.

"So," said Naruto, "You're Kakashi's father."

"I assume this is the edo tensei Tobirama-sama spoke of. Know, that I will never help you kill my son."

Naruto laughed. "Oh I don't want you to kill him. I just, hey, are you aware that your son reads porn in public?"

* * *

"Edo tensei!" yelled Naruto, as a coffin popped out of the ground. Out stepped Kakashi's father.

Kakashi noted, with relief, that he did not have the control seal on him, and because Naruto didn't seem to have any with him, his father wouldn't really attack him. Hey, he could knock Naruto out, and then do some father-son bonding.

Kakashi noticed as his fathers eyes turned to his precious book that he had been reading, and as his face filled with rage.

"So its true? Reading porn in public! Disgraceful! I will castrate you for this dishonor to the Hatake family!"

Kakashi ran like [censored] for most of the bell test. Just as the alarm clock was on the verge of ringing, Naruto walked over to it, smiled at him, and turned the hour hand back a couple hours.

* * *

"I have heard that you guys were complete Naruto fangirls," said Anko, while glaring at Ami, Kasumi, and Fuki.

"[censored] yeah we are!" yelled Ami, and exchanged high-fives with her team-mates.

"Fan girls are weak!" yelled Anko angrily. "You'll spend your entire miserable lives focusing on Naruto and neglecting your training, only to have him go after some other girl. Ugh. How can you focus on someone who never returns your affections, and who makes you weaker."

"Actually," said Kasumi, "Naruto has taught all of us a couple ninja techniques."

"And every fangirl has shared a certain amount of affection with him," added Fuki.

Anko looked surprised at first, and then shocked when the implications of Fuki's words sank in.

"You mean to say that all of you have [censored] Naruto? You [censored]! You could-"

"No," said Ami. "Shadow clones are too fragile for that kind of thing." All three fangirls sighed wistfully.

Anko paled. Maybe she would have to give up on making these girls give up on fangirlism. Well, they said they knew a few techniques, so she might as well teach them some more.

* * *

"Report on the results of your genin tests," said Minato.

"Team one passed," said a pale looking Anko.

"Team three passed," said Chojuro.

"Team seven?" asked Minato. "Oh, Kakashi-san must be late again."

Suddenly, the door burst open. In walked the legendary white fang, with Kakashi slung over his shoulder.

"Kakashi's team passes. And if he starts reading that dreadful smut again, have Naruto notify me."

Anko's feelings for Naruto did a complete turnaround.

* * *

 **Omake**

Inosodai looked through the bushed at Naruto, who was meditating in the park. Now, he would finally show Naruto's fangirls Naruto's true nature, and laugh as they switched their affections to him.

All he had to do was take control of Naruto's body and make him do embarrassing things. With the technique his uncle taught him, it would be a piece of cake.

"Ninja art: mind transfer technique."

He appeared right beside Naruto.

"Lord of the bees? Foolish mortal, you'll never defeat me, and without defeating me, you'll never become the lord of the-" a giant, nine tailed fox that Inosodai recognized all too well spoke, before stopping as he noticed him.

"In that case," said Naruto, "I challenge you over the title of 'lord of the bees',"

The Kyuubi opened its mouth to say something, but was silenced when Naruto threw a giant purple ball at it, causing a magnificent explosion.

Inosodai quickly exited the mindscape, hoping that Naruto hadn't noticed him. He had decided that Naruto was not one to make enemies with.


	10. Chapter 10

"Alright," said Kakashi. "Now that we've done a couple D-rank missions, I can get you started on your training. Sakura and Naruto, start working on your chakra control. Sasuke, I'll train you personally in my taijutsu style. Any objections?"

"Yes," said Naruto. "I think what you meant to say was that you were going to go get Sakura started on some medical ninjutsu, while me and Sasuke try to create combination attacks."

"That's not what I-" started Kakashi, when he noticed that Naruto was going through the handsigns for Edo tensei. "Yes Naruto-sama that is what I meant to say."

"Good," said Naruto. "Sasuke, come with me. Sakura, keep Kakashi from slacking off."

* * *

"Alright," said Kakashi, to Minato, with a smirk. "I would like a Tora mission please."

"Tora?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah," said Minato. "Tora is Madam Shijimi's cat who keeps escaping and is notoriously hard to catch."

Naruto laughed.

* * *

 **Flashback**

"Odd, I can understand your speech," said Naruto, to a brown kitten.

"And I yours," responded the kitten. "Noble human, may I request that you feed me? I have grown hungry for lack of food, and dirty for lack of care."

"I will fulfill your request," said Naruto. "My name is Naruto. May I ask for yours?"

"My name is Tora, Naruto-sama."

"Good. Tora, will you be my underling? I will teach you the art of stealth, and the art of hunting, and in return I ask that you serve me whenever I ask it of you." Said Naruto.

"I gratefully accept your proposition," said Tora.

* * *

"Tora, you have grown well under me. I release you from your servitude to me. I hope you find your path in this world."

"Thank you, Naruto-sama. I will never forget you."

 **End Flashback**

* * *

The entire team took up fighting positions, facing down the small brown cat, when suddenly, Naruto laughed. "Madame Shimiji's cat? You certainly have done well for yourself, Tora."

Tora mewled and jumped into Naruto's lap.

"Wow," said Minato. "Setting a new record for the capture Tora mission on your first D-rank."

Tora was scratching Naruto's arms furiously, and Naruto had donned a pained and annoyed expression. Neither of them was giving anything away. They had a deal in place, and deals had to be followed.

* * *

"Alright," said Naruto. "Now that you've completed the tree climbing excersize, I'll finally teach you the chameleon technique. Remember to muffle your footsteps and use the smell-hiding methods we talked about as well. It anything bad happens, use the Great fireball or earthern wall techniques."

"Yes, Naruto-sama. I doubt I will ever be able to repay you."

"It is my pleasure."

Tora purred.

* * *

Seeing how much the Tora mission annoyed Naruto, Kakashi chose it as much as possible. Unfortunately, they never even got close seeing a glimpse of Tora.

Eventually, catching Tora was moved up to a C-rank mission, much to Naruto's amusement, and team Naruto, as it had been renamed, due to Naruto's request, Sakura's support, and Kakashi and Sasuke's reluctant acceptance. Naruto was greatly amused, and even more so later, when team one ended up being renamed team Naruto v2

* * *

"Okay, I'll be brief," said Minato. "You are the backup for team nine. They ran into a pair of missing ninja on their first C-rank mission, an escort and bodyguard mission in the wave. Do you accept?"

"Might as well," said Sasuke, trying not to show how desperate he was to get out of D-rank missions.

"How long is the mission expected to take?" asked Naruto.

"About a month, maybe two," said Minato.

"Alright," said Naruto, "Team Naruto accepts the mission."

Sakura smiled, and Kakashi looked annoyed.

"Very well. You should leave within three hours."

* * *

Naruto was setting up things for his departure. Someone had to take after the former red-light district while he was gone. And that someone would be himself, once he got those technique creation seals in place. His idea was that he would, once a day or so, Hirashin back to Konoha, channel chakra into the seal, and Hirashin back. Meanwhile, the seal would create a couple shadow clones, who would take care of the administrative business.

Meanwhile, a shadow clone was organizing all the things he was likely to need. Naruto was quite a needy person, so it was a good thing he was so good at storage seals. And sealing in general, as it was a good source of income.

Others might've thought over-packing would be a problem, but not for Naruto. Besides, who knows what they would find in the wave.


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note:**

 **Okay, the comments have brought this to my attention. I'm sorry for doing the spit-take joke too often. I'll stop using it for now, as I've overused it a bit. Sorry about that.**

 **I'll consider changing the [censored] words back to their offensive forms, but I'm currently still considering it.**

* * *

"So," said Sakura. "Naruto and I have been through this, and I would like to get this off my chest."

Naruto nodded solemnly. "Sasuke, many truths of this world are hidden from you, but we will reveal the reason behind Sakura's fangirlism today."

Kakashi looked surprised, amused, and curious.

"I have actually been a Naruto fangirl, spying on your fangirls," said Sakura. Sasuke looked shocked.

* * *

"Hello, Kakashi," said Kushina. "I suppose your team was sent as backup."

"Indeed," said Kakashi. "We would appreciate it if you briefed us on the situation."

"Okay," said Kushina. "While transporting Tazuna towards the wave, we were attacked by the demon brothers, two chunin ranked missing ninjas from the village hidden in the mist. We came out victoriously, and we interrogated one to learn that they are working with Zabuza Momochi to kill the bridge builder. Also, the bridge builder lied about the mission parameters, and he actually wants protection against Gato, the leader of a shipping company."

"And you accepted the mission?" asked Kakashi. "Never mind. So I suppose you intend to go against Zabuza in close combat, while I deal with the ninja technique aspect of the fight."

"Yes," said Kushina. "You are formidable in close combat as well, so if I get worn out or wounded, we can switch places, and continue to wear him down."

* * *

Menma, Naruko, Naruto, Sakura, and Mito were sitting around one campfire, while Kushina, Kakashi, and Tazuna were sitting around another.

"…so that's why I hate the three minutes it takes for ramen to cook. It's the Uzumaki curse, so to speak. The three minutes of boredom," said Naruko.

"Man, what a coincidence," said Naruto. "I once had that same problem."

"You speak of it in the past tense," noted Mito, leaning forward curiously.

"Well yes," said Naruto. "You don't seriously expect me to believe that no one else has figured out how to bend spacetime using seals, so that ramen, which would normally take three minutes to cook, can simply be placed in one seal, and taken out of another, fully cooked."

Everyone at the table was staring, open mouthed.

"Mom!" yelled Menma. "I think Naruto has solved the great ramen problem!"

* * *

Zabuza had Kakashi and Kushina trapped in two respective water prisons. He had trapped them just as Kushina passed by Kakashi, while intending to switch places with him.

"Seriously?" yelled Naruto. "Aren't you guys supposed to be good ninja, or something?"

Kushina and Kakashi both gave them annoyed glances.

Naruto sighed, and scratched the back of his head. Of course, that's only what it looked like. He was actually pulling a hair out of his head, while straightening and hardening it with his chakra.

Naruto then placed his hands together as he began spinning the hair between his hands, keeping it hidden from sight.

As he channeled chakra into it, and as the hair spun even faster, the disc began to glow light blue. Naruto pulled his hands apart, revealing the bright blue disc in one of his hands. The eyes of everyone on the scene were instantly glued to the disc. Naruto then used his chakra to lengthen his hair, enlarging the disc to about the size of a fuma shuriken.

Naruto hurled the disc at Zabuza. Zabuza did the sensible thing. He grabbed his sword, switched with a log, and shunshined off with his apprentice. He had been preparing Haku, in case he was needed in the fight. Zabuza then decided that, as strong as he was, he most likely wasn't ready for facing down two jounin, added to six chunin if their teams got involved. Even if he had his apprentice.

Tazuna looked absolutely terrified.

* * *

"Teach me!" yelled Naruto, as he chased after a fleeing Kakashi.

"No!" yelled Kakashi. "Genin aren't responsible enough to be allowed to learn advanced techniques!"

"I don't want advanced techniques!" yelled Naruto. "I have all the advanced techniques I will ever need. Now teach me some basics!"

"Just because you know the edo tensei doesn't make you ready for other techniques."

"I already know other techniques!" yelled Naruto.

"Oh?" asked Kakashi. "What if we don't count the shunshin?"

Naruto facepalmed. "The shunshin and the edo tensei aren't the only techniques I know." And to prove his point, Naruto created an earth dragon with a single handseal, jumped onto it, and then directed it to continue to chase Kakashi.

"Yeah?" asked Kakashi, and turned back to see how far away Naruto was, and if he was likely to catch him. He then discovered, to his horror, that Naruto was riding a giant, earthen dragon towards him.

* * *

Inari was preparing for a speech about how the foolish ninjas didn't have a chance to beat Gato, cool ninja techniques or no. Breathing a little fire wouldn't help a lot to save yourself from Gato's thugs. Suddenly, Inari noticed a ninja wearing a mask, running from someone. One of Gato's thugs, no doubt. How foolish of him to expect anything special of the ninja his father went to hire. Then he realized that the ninja was actually running from another, shorter ninja. Perfect, two victims.

Inari opened his mouth to yell his speech to them, when suddenly, a large, dirt dragon emerged from the earth. One of the ninjas jumped onto the dragon, and the dragon changed paths to attack the other ninja. Inari had never considered that there was anything ninjas could do other than breathe fire. And he had scarcely believed that. Ninja rarely used their techniques in public, especially in the wave, where most of them were trying to lay low. He had heard that they could breathe fire, so that's what he assumed all the fuss over them was about.

Oh yeah, and maybe they would actually manage to defeat Gato.

* * *

Mito, Menma, and Naruko were training in tree walking with their mother instructing them. They were all quite bad at it, due to their chakra capacity. Also, it was rather boring, in everyone's opinion.

Suddenly, Kakashi burst through the trees, looking moderately afraid. Kushina took a battle position, and the rest of team nine jumped to the ground, in states of complete readiness. Then, instead of getting ready for combat, Kakashi hid behind Kushina.

Suddenly, a large earth dragon lowered its head, and Naruto jumped off its neck.

"Teach me a technique!" yelled Naruto, at Kakashi.

"No!" yelled Kakashi, and switched with a log.


	12. Chapter 12

Zabuza steadied himself. It was time to attack the bridge, like Gato had paid them to do. He saw only one of the jounins below, with his team of chunin. They were talking to the bridge builder, as another few workers left the bridge out of fear. Zabuza was angered by their hatred and considered killing them later. Well, his current mission only involved the bridge builder. And the ninja. Suddenly, the one in the white said something, and suddenly produced hundreds of clones.

That was surprising, thought Zabuza to himself. Had he been noticed already? Then, most of them walked off with the bridge builder, while the others formed a defensive formation around the entrance to the bridge. It wasn't until one of them high-fived his original counterpart, when Zabuza realized that those weren't clones. Those were shadow clones. He made hundreds, and he didn't feel winded. Zabuza, feeling faint, realized that the blond was no ordinary chunin.

Zabuza quickly sought out Haku and left the premises immediately, deciding to maybe try to kill the mizukage again.

* * *

Gato looked at the ninjas, lazing about, surrounded by illusionary copies of themselves. No sign of Zabuza. Gato came to realize that he would just have to make do with his thugs.

"Attack!" yelled Gato.

"Flame style: great fire annihilation" said the blonde ninja in the white trenchcoat.

As the sea of flames descended and completely obliterated every thug within a few seconds, and then, as the technique lasted another few seconds, all the swords and armor melted down as well.

Gato resolved not to mess with ninja in the future. In fact, now that all his thugs were gone, he was powerless. Luckily, he had a couple hundred million ryo in his pocket. Gato hopped into a tiny sailboat that he had bought for the purpose of shipping drugs, and sailed off to find a city where he could buy a mansion and settle down peacefully.

* * *

Naruto's clone walked into a completely unguarded mansion, which must've formerly been Gato's headquarters. It must've formerly been some kind of fancy administrative building. Well, it was his now. Naruto began scribbling seals down on various empty scrolls he had.

"What the heck." Said a fisherman, seeing nothing but a large amount of grassless dirt. "I could've sworn Gato's headquarters were here."

"Odd," said Tazuna. "He must've destroyed his own Headquarters somehow."

The fisherman shrugged.

* * *

Everyone in the former red-light district looked at the beautiful new mansion that had seemingly sprung up overnight. Suddenly, Naruto walked onto the scene.

"Hello. This is my new Headquarters, which I brought with me from a mission. I'm not sure what I'll use it for yet, but for now, its just another cool new building around here."

People nodded and dispersed, eager to tell their friends of the news. What a surprising turn of events, although these things weren't as uncommon as they should be, with Naruto as their leader and all.

* * *

Naruto ended up lifting the mansion about a hundred feet above the ground using large, wooden poles enhanced with seals.

Naruto then built a large shopping mall, with a flat roof, and then lowered the mansion until it was resting right on top of the mall, leading to the existence of one of the oddest buildings in Konoha. People bought shops in the mall, and Naruto himself had a shadow clone run a small café.

Most of Naruto's fangirls would visit the café, enter the restroom, and climb the hidden ladder straight to Naruto's mansion. There, they would meet with Naruto, discuss their missions, and then train under Naruto's supervision.

Naruto frequently sent his fangirls on missions. All of his fangirls had managed to make at least one shadow clone, and with a couple chakra injecting seals, each shadow clone would last for the duration of the mission.

Any time there was a significant risk of getting killed or captured, Naruto's fangirls could simply reverse summon themselves back to the mansion, where Naruto had a couple healing specialists waiting to heal people.

Naruto focused most of his missions of finding new recruits, and gaining the money needed to finance his small army. Naruto didn't even know why he kept his army going, as he was pretty safe as it was. He supposed that it had become his hobby. It was a pretty grandiose hobby though, considering that he had several hundred fangirls who had sworn loyalty to him.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street, when suddenly he noticed some ninja from Suna harassing a kid.

"You know that could be labelled as child abuse, right?" said Naruto.

A guy in a cat suit dropped the kid, sneering at Naruto. "Oh, and who are you? Some stupid chunin hopeful?"

"Unlikely," said Naruto. "I became genin a couple months ago, so I doubt Kakashi will sign my team up. Well, he has been known to make stupider decisions."

"Really?" asked the guy in the cat suit. "You should hear about our sensei, a guy called Baki. He is really good at wind manipulation, but one time he spent all day looking for his can-opener, when he could've just sliced it open with a wind blade."

Naruto laughed. "Oh yeah? Well there was one time when Kakashi…"

* * *

An annoyed looking Gaara was furious. There had been a chance to make a dramatic entry, and he had missed it! Instead, he got to watch as Kankuro and Temari failed to do anything stupid, continued talking with the blonde kid, and eventually walked into a café with him.

Sasuke, in his cool pose, had been prepared to make a dramatic entry, but had immediately backed off when he saw Naruto arrive. Naruto would handle this.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:**

 **I'll be wrapping this story up soon. To be honest, I'm not very clear on everything that happened after the time skip, since it's been a while since I've watched it, so to be safe, I'll just wrap up the story before then. I'll also have Naruto reconcile with his parents to a certain extent soon. Sorry if you dislike that, but I have various plans for future plot, and for that, Naruto needs to be on somewhat friendly terms with his parents. Also, because Orochimaru doesn't really have a place in the story, I'll just get him out of the way quickly.**

* * *

"Hey guys," said Kakashi. "I signed you up the the chunin exams."

* * *

"Now, for the tenth question," said Ibiki. "For this one, you get to choose if you take it or not."

"What happens if you don't take it?" asked Sakura.

"You fail the exam." Said Ibiki.

"What's the catch if we do take it?" asked Naruto.

Ibiki smiled. "If you get it wrong, you remain genin forever."

Naruto looked at Ibiki for a couple seconds. "I quit."

It was a simple issue of risk analysis. Honestly, Naruto didn't want to become a chunin. But he might want to change his mind, and he greatly disliked being limited in the described manner. If he got the question right, he might become a chunin, but he might also die in one of the later stages of the exam. If he got the question wrong, he would have to remain a genin forever. It just wasn't worth it.

Naruto and his team left the room. Others quickly followed. By the end of that, there were very few people left to participate in the exams. The only teams from Konoha that were left were Team Kushina, and team Kabuto.

* * *

Team Baki walked with Naruto's team, chatting with Naruto. Team Baki hadn't quit, and had managed to progress onwards, but they had some time until the next test, and they enjoyed Naruto's company, so they walked with him.

"Mother wants your blood," said Gaara.

"Your mother is a strange girl," said Naruto. "I would like to meet her one day."

"I will give mother your blood," said Gaara as his sand began rising out of his gourd in a threatening manner.

"Well, that's okay," said Naruto. "I have a powerful healing factor. How much blood do you want?"

Gaara looked thoughtful. "Three quarts should be enough."

Naruto gave his arm a small cut, and continued to talk with Gaara's team for the next half hour, bleeding onto Gaara's sand all the while, until Gaara had decided that mother probably had enough blood. Naruto shrugged, and the teams parted ways. Sasuke looked creeped out, and Sakura looked at Naruto in awe.

* * *

Kakashi was horribly disappointed that his team didn't even pass the first test.

"It's my fault," said Naruto.

Kakashi was seething. "What can you do so that this doesn't happen again?"

"Well," said Naruto, "I'll try to be less logical from now on."

"Good," said Kakashi "Maybe-"

Naruto punched Kakashi in the face. Kakashi flew several yards backwards. "Naruto! Why are you assaulting your sensei?"

"Do I need a reason?" asked Naruto, and proceeded to throw an Icha Icha book at Kakashi and begin running through the handsigns for the Edo tensei.

Kakashi, as he ran as fast as he could, reflected that he liked Naruto when he was more logical.

* * *

Team Naruto was training alone, because Kakashi was still in the hospital ward.

They were practicing their combination techniques. Naruto and Sasuke could use their elements to aid each other, as Naruto's wind would enhance Sasuke's fire, and Sasuke's lightning could enhance Naruto's water. Sakura would hold their shoulders, and refine the technique, mainly because she had the better chakra control.

They used their combination techniques mainly for a piercing effect, although they had yet to make the techniques more powerful than Naruto's bijudama.

* * *

An odd genin, one of the ones who failed the exam, approached Naruto's team, who went on high alert, and stopped training immediately.

"Hello," said Naruto.

"Hello Naruto-kun. I'm actually here for Sasuke-kun today, but I'm sure arrangements can be made."

"Who are you?" asked Sasuke.

"Why on earth would you ever want Sasuke?" asked Naruto.

"I am Orochimaru," said the genin, dramatically, "and I have come for the Sharingan."

Naruto looked annoyed. "Sasuke hasn't even unlocked it yet."

"Oh," said the genin, sounding disappointed.

"Wait," said Naruto, "what was that about being Orochimaru again?"

"Oh yeah! Thank you, Naruto-kun, for reminding me," said Orochimaru, as he peeled his face off. "Tell Minato that if he cancels the chunin exams, I'll destroy Konoha."

"I don't take messages," said Naruto.

Orochimaru leaned closer to Naruto as an intimidation tactic, and prepared to say something, when Naruto socked him in the face so hard that Orochimaru's head was completely crushed.

"So much for an S-rank ninja," said Naruto, when suddenly, Orochimaru's neck stretched open, to reveal a new Orochimaru emerging into the world.

Orochimaru laughed, and coughed up a sword, before charging at Naruto.

Naruto, who had been charging up one of his hair-discs, threw it at him, taking of Orochimaru's head.

Another Orochimaru climbed out of the neck of his old body.

* * *

Naruto's clone flashed into Minato's office, carrying Sasuke and Sakura.

"Yo, Orochimaru is attacking me,"

* * *

Orochimaru was barely holding up against the barrage of bijudamas coming from every direction at once.

 **A surprisingly short amount of time later:**

Orochimaru crumpled to the ground, out of chakra, and exhausted, and Naruto landed a couple feet away from him, looking mostly fine, although a little singed in places.

The ANBU arrived to the sight of Naruto decapitating Orochimaru with his own sword. Naruto then sliced the body to pieces, lit the pieces of fire, and hurled a bijudama at the charred remains.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes:**

 **To be honest, I've been having a huge writer's block for quite a while now. I was considering abandoning the story, but I drilled a hole through the writer's block, and decided that you guys deserved better than that. Here's a closing chapter for you. Thank you to everyone who supported in any way, commented on, or read this story. Cheers!**

* * *

Mysteriously, shortly after Orochimaru was killed, both Sunagakure and Otogakure withdrew their participants, including a tearful, and slightly fangirlish Temari who kissed Naruto goodbye. This left Konoha the only major village entered in the chunin exams. The chunin exams turned out to be a mellow affair, with few deaths, few spectators, and few dramatic trump cards.

Meanwhile, Suna was on the verge of a civil war. They had had a planned invasion of Konoha, but shortly before it was planned to happen, their Kage disappeared. Eventually, at Temari's, and therefore, by proxy, Naruto's bidding, Gaara became the Kazekage.

In Konoha, things were on the verge of changing.

* * *

Naruto, Naruko, and a tired and distraught looking Kabuto were standing in front of the Fourth Hokage.

"I have brought you here for some recent promotions," said Minato.

"Do tell," said Naruto.

"Naruko, you are promoted to chunin. Congratulations!"

Naruko did a mental cheer.

"Kabuto, you are also promoted to chunin. I feel for the loss of your teammate."

Kabuto nodded solemly.

"Naruto, you get promoted to jounin."

Naruto, who was conveniently drinking a glass of water, put the glass of water calmly on the table, without doing anything noteworthy.

* * *

Danzo was furious. He had this all planned out. What had happened to the invasion? How could Orochimaru have been defeated so easily? He was a dying man, he didn't have long enough to become Hokage now without a large invasion of some sort.

Well, on the bright side, Konoha was doing well. The alliance with Suna was strengthened, and, if the stories of a Genin defeating Orochimaru were true, then Konoha was likely increasing in military might.

He would have to make sure the genin was up to his standards though. Danzo had few doubts that that genin would be the next Hokage. He would have to make sure that the genin wasn't being influenced by the Kyuubi first, and, more importantly, the genin had to be able to be able to survive the council. Luckily, Danzo could test both easily.

* * *

Minato looked at Naruto apologetically. "The council requests a meeting with you, over your recent fight with Orochimaru."

Naruto nodded.

Minato sighed, and the ANBU led Naruto into the council room.

"Hello, esteemed council," said Naruto.

"Greetings, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. We have several accusations that have been brought against you, and we will address these issues today."

"Understandable. Please proceed."

"Okay," said the spokesperson. "The first accusation is that you have been conspiring with the Kyuubi to destroy Konoha."

Naruto looked at them incredulously. "That's ridiculous. I request to hear all evidence against me."

The council members looked around nervously. Cricket noises sounded in the background.

Naruto sighed. "Do any of the other charges have any evidence."

The council members looked around nervously, when suddenly, one of them said, "there are written testimonies that you used a similar attack against Orochimaru that the Kyuubi used against Konoha.

"Oh, you mean you're worried about the fact that I can make bijudamas?" asked Naruto.

The spokesman looked at Naruto carefully. "Are you confirming that you used one of the Kyuubi's attacks against Orochimaru?"

"Of course!" said Naruto. "Its one of the more powerful techniques in my arsenal, but I don't see what the big deal is."

"Big deal?" asked one of the council members. "You could be the Kyuubi in human form! Where did you learn that technique?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "It's just one of the techniques that the Kyuubi taught me. God, you're dense."

"Dense?" yelled the council member. "I'll show you how dense-"

Naruto tossed a portfolio onto his desk. Just in case things went badly, Naruto had made an effort to gather blackmail material on various council members beforehand. "I have some serious blackmail material in here, so behave yourself."

The council member opened the portfolio, and paled. He closed the portfolio, and handed it back to Naruto.

"Are you aware that blackmailing government officials is-" started a guy named Danzo.

"Are you aware that I have four portfolios of blackmail material on you?" asked Naruto. "And I mean, like, thick portfolios."

Danzo paled. Within the confines of his mind, however, Danzo smiled. Konoha would be fine in his absence.

* * *

Naruto seemed amused, and Menma seemed rather embarrassed.

"Well," said Naruto, "I suppose I can come to the estate for dinner."

Menma was relieved. Naruto might never be on familial terms with his parents, but at least he would be on familial terms with his siblings. And, if he would be able to keep him coming to family dinners, he could slowly push Naruto into being on familial terms with his parents as well. Then, Naruto would move into the house with them, and they would be a family again. His evil plan was perfect!

Naruto looked at Menma with a disturbed expression, as Menma spaced out and did a creepy sounding laugh.

* * *

Naruto was inscribing seals into his jounin vest at a rapid pace. Durability seals, increased strength seals, he had them all. Of course, Naruto also had much more than that. Regulative heating and cooling to adjust to various climates, chakra absorption seals, and fireproofing seals were included as well. And as a trump card, Naruto added thousands of powerful explosive seals, so, if pressed, he could simply throw his vest at an enemy, and detonate the explosive tags.

As another project, Naruto was learning to make even his smallest bijudamas devastating, by infusing them with wind, fire, and lightning chakra.

If Naruto had been able to see into the future, he would've looked forwards a year or two, and paled. Then, he would've looked forwards another few years, and smiled. There may be a few problems in the world, but all problems will pass, and the future is bright.

* * *

 **The End**


End file.
